Corporations and government entities may seek to reduce or eliminate instances of unauthorized access to various types of sensitive information. Some systems may encrypt sensitive files. However, as the speed and power of computers increases, adversaries can use brute-force methods to decrypt encrypted files. Other systems may destroy encrypted files or file passwords after a period of time. However, these systems do not prevent a brute-force attack on encrypted data.
Thus, there are general needs for systems and methods for tethering data to a trusted environment by destroying data upon that data leaving its trusted environment, and for preventing brute-force attacks on encrypted data.